My Love Is You
by jey love wonkyu0105
Summary: "Apa yang akan dilakukan siwon saat mendapati seorang namja tak dikenal berada di apartemennya dan mengaku sebagai tunangannya" WONKYU YAOI
1. Chapter 1

My Love Is You

Pairing : WONKYU (YAOI)

Rated : M (buat jaga-jaga)

Summary: "Apa yang akan dilakukan siwon saat mendapati seorang namja tak dikenal berada di  
apartemennya dan mengaku sebagai tunangannya"

Happy reading ...

Siang hari di depan sebuah pintu terlihat seorang namja tampan yang tengah sibuk mencari kunci apartemennya

" aishh ku simpan dimana sih kuncinya?" kesalnya

" ahh ini dia"

Ceklek...  
namja tampan yang bernama siwon itu pun membuka pintu apartemennya,

"WAHH apa yang terjadi pada apartemenku?" tanyanya entah pada siapa sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru apartemen mewah takjub pada kondisi apartemennya yang rapi, padahal tadi pagi apartemennya sangat berantakan. Siwon pun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam.

"suara apa itu?" dia pun melangkah ke arah dapur

" yakk siapa kau, apa yang kau lakukan di apartemenku dan bagaimana kau masuk ke sini?" tanyanya panjang lebar pada sesosok namja yang terlihat sedang memasak. Hey siapa juga yang tidak kaget jika mendapati seseorang yang tidak ia kenal tengah memasak di sapurnya.

" oh kau sudah pulang " namja itu terlihat mematikan kompor lalu membalikkan badannya dan menatap pria tampan di depannya dengan mata bulatnya yang menggemaskan lalu tersenyum manis. Siwon termangu melihat makhluk ciptaan tuhan di depannya, lihat saja kulit pitih pucatnya, mata bulat, pipi cubby dan bibirnya yang merah merekah,' indahnya' batin siwon.

" siwon hyung..yak hyung.." hingga akhirnya siwon sadar karna teriakan namja cantik yang ada di depannya.

" siapa kau? apa yang kau lakukan di apartemenku? " siwon bertanya disertai tatapan menyelidik

buaknya menjawab namja cantik itu malah berjalan kekamar siwon dan tentu saja siwon mengikutinya. Ia mengambil kotak merah di atas meja belajar yang ada di kamar siwon dan membukanya. Ia menyodorkan kotak itu pada siwon dan diterima siwon dengan ragu

" apa ini?" tidak ada respon dari namja cantik itu, ia hanya menatap siwon. dan dengan ragu siwon membukanya, terlihat sepasang cincin yang dehiasi berlian kecil di atasnya

"cincin? Untuk apa ini?" namja manis itu lalu menyodorkan tangannya pada siwon

"pasangkan!" perintahnya pada siwon.

"untuk apa?" " sudah jangan banyak tanya pasangkan saja" dengan perlahan siwon menarik tangan namja manis di depannya dan mamansangkan cincin itu di jari manisnya

'wah tangannya lembut sekali' batin siwon. Namja manis itu lalu mengambil cincin yang satunya lagi dan memasangkannya di jari manis siwon.  
" Nahh selesai. Anyeong haseo Cho Kyuhyun imnida, Mulai saat ini aku adalah tunanganmu dan aku akan tinggal di sini"

"MWOOO tunangan, yakk kau ini sebenarnya siapa, seenaknya saja masuk ke apartemenku dan mengaku sebagai tunanganku?" siwon yang shock dengan pengakuan namja yang mengaku namanya kyuhyun itu sontak saja berteriak.

"YAKK hyung kau mau membuatku tuli eoh? Kan sudah ku bilang aku ini Cho Kyuhyun, TUNANGANMU" jawabnya dengan menekankan pada kata 'TUNANGANMU'

Drrtt...drrtt.. Belum sempat siwon membalasnya ,tiba-tiba handphone di sakunya bergetar

"yeoboseo eomma"

"wonnie kau sudah pulang?"

"ne eomma, wae?" "kau pasti sudah bertemu dengan kyunnie, bagaimana pendapatmu? Kyunnie cantikkan "

"kyunnie, nugu?"

"Cho Kyuhyun namja cantik yang ada di apartemenmu, kau tentu ingatkan tentang perjodohan yang di bicarakan appamu minggu lalu "

"Mwoo ja..jadi dia yang kalian maksud?"

"ne, karna eomma dan appanya sedang ke jepang untuk urusan bisnis, maka mulai hari ini dia tinggal denganmu"

"kenapa dia tidak tinggal dengan eomma saja?" "eomma dan appa sibuk, lagi pula mulai besok dia akan jadi mahasiswa baru di tempatmu kuliah jadi lebih baik kalian bersama saja"

"tapi eomma apa ini tidak terlalu cepat? Aku ini masih kuliah"

"sudah tidak apa-apa, oh ya ingat perlakukan dia dengan baik "

"tapi eom.."

"Choi Siwon tidak ada tapi-tapian. Awas saja kalau sampai dia luka sedikit saja, kupatahkan tulangmu!"

"ne eomma" tutt.. tutt..tutt

siwon hanya menatap handphonnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"sebenarnya anaknya itu siapa sih? kenapa eommaku bisa seseram ini ? huh menyebalkan" ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok kyuhyun yang tengah duduk di ranjang sambil tersenyum pada siwon.'kenapa dia selalu tersenyum seperti itu membuatku gemas saja Siwon pun mendekati kyuhyun dan duduk di sampingnya.

"hey kyu, aku ingin bertanya padamu"  
"mwo"

"kenapa kau ingin bertunangan denganku?"

"hmm karna kyu suka siwon hyung"jawab kyuhyun dengan muka polosnya

"kenapa kau bisa suka padaku, kitakan baru bertemu setengah jam yang lalu?"  
"sebenarnya ahjumma pernah memperlihatkan foto siwon hyung waktu aku berkunjung ke rumahmu. kalau siwon hyung kenapa ?"

"ahh itu ..aku juga tidak tau"jawab siwon sambil mengusap tengkuknya

"ehh hyung di sini Cuma satu kamar ya?" kyuhyun kembali bertanya

"ne, wae?"

"hmm itu..apa tidak apa-apa kalau kita satu kamar?" kyuhyun bertanya dengan pipi yang merona

"kalau aku sih tidak masalah" jawab siwon santai "oh kalau bigitu baguslah"  
keheningan melanda di antara mereka sampai akhirnya kyuhyun kembali bertanya.

"siwon hyung, kau sudah makan siang?"

"belum"

"kalau begitu ayo kita makan tadi aku sudah masak"

"baiklah"

...

Malamnya...

Saat ini terlihat 2 orang namja yang saling memunggungi sedang berbaring di atas ranjang .  
tiba-tiba namja yang lebih muda berbalik

"siwon hyung"panggilnya sambil mengguncang punggung siwon yang telah terlelap

"hyung" panggilnya lagi dengan suara manja karna siwon tak kunjung bangun,

"emm... wae kyu" siwon membalikkan badannya ke arah kyuhyun.

"aku tidak bisa tidur hyung disini dingin" rengeknya pada siwon

"ya sudah sini" siwon menarik kyuhyun ke pelukannya dan menggunakan lengannya sebagai bantal untuk kyuhyun.

"kau hangat hyung" kyuhyun pun merapatkan pelukannya pada siwon dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang siwon.

"kalau begitu sekarang tidur ne. Besokkan kita kuliah" siwon juga mengeratkan dekapannya di pinggang kyuhyun sambil mengelus lembut rambut halus kyuhyun.  
kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

'selain manis kau juga manja ya kyu, sebrnarnya seperti apa dirimu. Kau semakin menggemaskan saja' siwon bergumam dalam hati sambil mengecup puncak kepala kyuhyun.

...

Pagi ini siwon bangun perasaan yang aneh seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang beterbangan di perutnya saat melihat wajah polos kyuhyun yang masih tertidur di dalam dekapannya dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan bagi siwon.

Tanpa sadar siwon mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah kyuhyun. Hingga akhirnya  
CUP...

bibir siwon menempel pada bibir merah kyuhyun. Awalnya hanya kecupan kecil tapi siwon yang terbawa suasana melumat bibir merah kyuhyun dan sedikit menyedotnya.  
"eungghh"siwon yang mendengar lenguhan kyuhyun semakin terbawa nafsu dan mulai memindahkan badannya menindih kyuhyun.

Siwon semakin memperdalm ciumannya tak hanya itu tanganya pun mulai menjalar ke pinggang kyuhyun dan mengusapnya.

Kyuhyun yang terbangun mulai mengerjapkan matanya. Ia pun terbalalak melihat siwon yang tengah menciumnya. Kyuhyun yang masih shock pun hanya diam.

Hingga pada akhirnya ia mulai mendorong dada siwon karna merasa sesak. Siwon yang baru sadar pun langsung melepaskan ciumannya pada kyuhyun dan langsung terduduk "apa yang telah ku lakukan?"

TBC...

Anyeong... aku author baru, ini sebenarnya ff perdana aku, jadi mohon maaf ya kalau ceritanya jelek n membosannkan

Gomawo!


	2. Chapter 2

My Love Is You

Pairing : WONKYU (YAOI)

Rated : M (buat jaga-jaga)

Summary : "Apa yang akan dilakukan siwon saat mendapati seorang namja tak dikanal berada di apartemennya dan mengaku sebagai tunangannya"

Happy reading

"Apa yang telah kulakukan?" Siwon bergumam pelan sambil mengacak rambutnya yang memang sudah berantakan akibat aktivitas mereka tadi.

'Dia pasti benci padaku, Choi Siwon ada apa denganmu?'

" Yakk Siwon hyung pabo kenapa kau menciumku saat tidur, kau itu curang menyerangku duluan. Ini tidak bisa di terima. " setalah mengucapkan itu, Kyuhyun langsung mencium bibir Siwon dengan ganas dan memeluk lehernya untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Siwon yang di serang oleh sang uke yang baru sehari dikenalnya sebagai seorang tunangan, hanya dapat membelalakkan matanya, ia kembali di kejutkan dengan satu lagi sifat kyuhyun yaitu PERVERT.

'Kyu kau itu penuh dengan kejutan, setelah ini apa lagi?.Tapi bukankah ini suatu keuntungan bagiku. Hahahaha' batin Siwon kemudian membalas ciuman Kyuhyun dengan tak kalah liarnya dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Kyuhyun.

"Eeemmmhhhh…eemmmhhhh….."

Desah Kyuhyun di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Decakan mulut mereka pun menggema di ruangan itu, menambah suasana panas aktivitas ini Kyuhyun sudah berada di pangkuan Siwon tangannya meremas rambut hitam milik sang namja tampan.

Siwon pun tak tinggal diam, tangannya mulai menjalar masuk ke piyama Kyuhyun dan mengelus perut rata sang namja manis tersebut.

KRRIINGGGGGGGG...

KRIINNNGGGGGGGGG...

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bising yang berasal dari jam alarm yang ada di meja samping ranjang mereka,Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan Siwon dan menggapai jam tersebut, sementara Siwon tengah asyik memberikan kecupan,jilatan,dan hisapan pada leher Kyuhyun.

"Ennggghhh... hyu..hyung ber..henti. sekarang sudah jam 7, ki..kita bisa ter..lambat masuk kampus"  
dengan susah payah akhirnya Kyuhyun bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, karna Siwon yang masih saja melukis kissmark dileher Kyuhyun.

Siwon pun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap sekarang tangannya yang bekerja memilin nipple Kyuhyun dari luar piyamanya.

"Wae Kyu, kenapa berhenti?. Kau terlalu nikmat Kyu."

"ahhh aku tau hyung tapi kita harus kuliah, ada beberapa berkas yang harus ku urus"

"huhhh baiklah, tapi kau janji yah nanti kita lanjutkan lagi."

"ne, sekarang hyung mandilah aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita"  
Siwon mencium bibir Kyuhyun dan melumatnya sebentar.

Kyuhyun pun beranjak dari ranjang dan pergi ke dapur. Sementara Siwon dengan malas melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke kamar mandi.

Saat ini Kyuhyun sedang menata 2 piring nasi goreng, secangkir kopi untuk Siwon dan segelas susu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Tap...

Tap...

Tap...

Terdengar langkah kaki menuju ke arah meja makan. Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan

Gleppp

Kyuhyun kesusahan menelan air liurnya saat melihat Siwon berjalan ke arahnya dengan handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya tanpa atasan. Terlihatlah perut kotak-kotak Siwon yang terbentuk dengan sempurna.

'Cho Kyuhyun tenangkan dirimu. Ini masih pagi, kau harus kuliah.' Batin Kyuhyun dan saat ini wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

Siwon yang melihat itu merasa khawatir pada Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa mukamu merah begitu. Kau sakit Kyu?" Siwon bertanya pada Kyuhyun dan meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi kyuhyun untuk mengecek suhu badannya.

"A..ani hyung, aku tidak apa-apa. Kajja, kita sarapan. "

Siwon pun duduk di kursinya yang berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

Keheningan menyelimuti sarapan mereka. Siwon yang masih penasaran dengan Kyuhyun mulai bertanya tentang kehidupan pemuda manis tersebut.

"Ehmm, Kyu kau kuliah jurusan apa?"

"Jurusan musik hyung " Kyuhyun menjawab dengan santai setalah meneguk habis susunya.

Tiba-tiba Siwon menarik tangan dan mengangkat dagu Kyuhyun kemudian mulai menjilat bibir namja manisnya dan mengcupnya sebentar.

"Ada sisa susu di bibirmu" Siwon yang mengerti dengan tatapan bingung kyuhyun segera memberikan penjelasan. Kyuhyun kembali merona diperlakukan seperti itu oleh tunangannya.

Siwon yang melihat Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya dengan pipi yang merona hanya dapat tersenyun menyaksikan kelakuan Kyuhyun yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan itu.

'Ternyata kau bisa malu juga ya Kyu' batinnya.

Pagi ini ada yang terlihat berbeda dari seorang Choi Siwon. Lihat saja senyum yang terus menghiasi wajah tampannya. Saat ini ia sedang mengendarai mobilnya ke kampus. Sesekali Siwon melirik namja manis yang duduk di bangku penumpang yang ada di sampingnya.

Kyuhyun yang merasa diperhatikan, menatap Siwon dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ada yang salah dengan penampilanku hyung?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada Siwon sambil memperhatikan penampilanya.

"Ehhh anio. Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

"Habisnya dari tadi kau terus melihatku"

"Karena pagi ini kau sangat mempesona kyu." Siwon memandang Kyuhyun dan tersenyum lembut.

DEG...

Entah mengapa jantung Kyuhyun berdetak cepat saat melihat senyum Siwon.

"Ak..aku memang mempesona hyung, semua orang juga tau itu. Tapi jalanannya itu ada di depan hyung, kalau kau menabrak bagaimana. Aku belum menikah hyung. Aku tidak mau mati muda."

Kyuhyun berbicara panjang lebar sambil mempoutkan bibirnya untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

Siwon langsung menarik pipi Kyuhyun saking gemasnya melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun.

"Tenang saja Kyu, jika kau mati aku juga akan menyusulmu, kita bisa menikah di surga nanti." Ucap Siwon pelan, tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kita harus menikah di surga, di dunia kita juga bisa menikah. Lagi pula jika mati nanti belum tentu kita berdua masuk surga. Bisa sajakan aku masuk surga dan Siwon hyung masuk neraka."

Ucap Kyuhyun jutek, Siwon hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar ocehan Kyuhyun yang seperti anak-anak.

"Baiklah kita akan menikah di dunia, jika kau mau, besok juga aku bisa menikahimu." Goda Siwon.

"Aku tidak mau menikah denganmu Kuda mesum." Balas Kyuhyun sadis.

"Kau juga MESUM Kyu, Kita berdua itu sangat serasi." Ucap Siwon dengan menekankan pada kata _MESUM._

"Tapi kau lebih MESUM hyung, pagi-pagi sudah menyerangku saat masih tidur."

Dan perjalanan ke kampus pagi itupun dipenuhi dengan pertengkaran pasangan baru itu untuk menentukan siapa di antara mereka yang lebih MESUM.

Sesampainya di Seoul National University

Saat ini Siwon sedang berjalan sambil menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun menuju keruang rektor. Semua mata yang ada di koridor itu memandang mereka. Biasanya Choi Siwon selalu mengabaikan yeoja ataupun namja yang berstatus uke yang mencoba mencuri perhatiannya. Tapi sekarang sang pangeran kampus itu dengan santainya berjalan sambil menggenggam jemari seorang namja manis yang baru pertama kali mereka lihat.

Ada yang menatapnya dengan pandangan kagum, saat melihat pasangan sempurna tersebut. Ada juga yang memandang mereka dengan pandangan iri yang tentu saja ditujukan untuk kyuhyun, karna telah berhasil menaklukan hati seorang Choi Siwon.

Setelah dari ruang rektor Siwon pun mengantar Kyuhyun ke kelasnya.

"Kalau kau sudah selesai tunggu aku di kantin ne?" ucap Siwon saat mereka tiba di depan kelas Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah Hyung"jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hyung pergi dulu ne? sebentar lagi hyung ada kelas"

CUP..

Siwon mengecup pipi Kyuhyun sekilas dan mengelus rambut cokelatnya.

CUP...

Tanpa di duga Kyuhyun juga mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat tepat di bibir Siwon. Siwon masih kaget dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun, tapi ia segera mengendalikan dirinya dan berbisik pada Kyuhyun.

"Sekarang ketahuan kan siapa yang lebih MESUM?"

Tanpa memperdulikan Siwon, Kyuhyun langsung masuk ke kelasnya dengan kepala tertunduk saat mendengar bisikan Siwon, karna ia tahu sekarang wajahnya pasti sudah sangat merah.

Siwon hanya memandang Kyuhyun dari belakang sambil tersenyum.

'Baru sehari bersamamu aku sudah sebahagia ini Kyu, kurasa aku harus berterima kasih pada orang tua kita karena berkat mereka aku bisa mengenalmu'

Siwon pun kembali ke kelasnya

TBC...

Hay... hay...ini chapter 2nya udah update. Gimana ?

Maaf yah kalau ceritanya tambah gaje, ternyata jadi author itu gak mudah ya?#curcol

Gumawo buat yang udah review ff gaje aku, gumawo juga buat kritik dan sarannya. Dan buat yang nunggu wonkyu nc-an saat ini aku belum siap buat nulis adegan itu, mianhe.

Chapter ini aku dah usahain gak ada typo, tapi kalau masih ada mohon maaf yah karna aku juga Cuma manusia biasa.

Aku juga mau minta maaf sama ketidak nyamanan kalian di chapter sebelumnya..

Aku tunggu pendapat kalian mengenai chapter ini.

Anyeong...


	3. Chapter 3

My Love Is You

Pairing : WONKYU (YAOI)

Rated : M (NC)

Summary : "Apa yang akan dilakukan siwon saat mendapati seorang namja tak dikenal berada di apartemennya dan mengaku sebagai tunangannya"

Happy reading

Kyuhyun POV

Saat ini aku sedang duduk disalah satu bangku yang ada cafetaria kampus ini menunggu Siwon hyung. Ini perasaanku saja atau memang dari tadi orang-orang memperhatikanku. Memang ada yang salah ya dengan penampilanku.

"Eh lihat, itukan namja yang dari bersama dengan Siwon oppa?" Dapat kudengar bisik-bisik yeoja yang ada di meja samping tempatku duduk.

"Iya kau benar. Apa sih yang dilihat Siwon oppa darinya, Lebih cantik juga aku."Kata yeoja yang memiliki rabut pirang. Huh dasar yeoja sialan dia itu buta yah, aku inikan namja tentu saja aku tidak cantik,dasar pabo. Dia kira Siwon hyung akan suka dengan yeoja murahan sepertinya, mimpi saja sana.

"Tapi dia lumayan manis, aku iri padanya. Bagaimana bisa seorang namja memiliki kulit seputih itu"kata yeoja yang satunya lagi. ahh dia memang pintar.

Pukk...

Kurasakan seseorang menepuk pundakku dari belakang,

"Donghae hyung?" Dia itu sunbaeku waktu di senior high school sekaligus sahabat Siwon hyung.

"Hey Cho Kyuhyun? kau kuliah di sini juga?" tanyanya kemudian duduk di kursi yang ada di depanku.

"iya hyung. Aku mahasiswa baru di sini." Jawabku tersenyum kepadanya

"Pantas saja aku baru melihatmu. Oh iya, kau sudah bertemu dengan Siwon?" aduh kenapa dia harus menanyakan itu sih, akukan tidak tau harus menjawab apa padanya.

"mmhh itu..."

" Hei ikan kenapa kau meninggalkan ku" Belum sempat aku menjawab pertanyaan Donghae hyung, seseorang sudah berteriak dan berjalan ke arah kami. Itukan Siwon hyung.

"Ehh Kyu" Sapanya dan duduk di sampingku, ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dan mengecup bibirku singkat. Aku tersenyum manis padanya.

"Kau sudah lama ?' tanyanya.

"Ani hyung" Jawabku. Kualihkan pandanganku pada Donghae hyung yang masih diam tak bergerak di tempatnya. Kurasa ia masih shock melihat adegan tadi. Aishh ini bisa bahaya jika ia bicara macam-macam.

" Hae, kau tidak apa-apakan?" Siwon hyung melambaikan tangannya di depan muka Donghae hyung karena melihatnya bengong. Donghae hyung yang tersadar langsung menatapku dan Siwon hyung secara bergantian dengan tatapan bingung.

" Hae-ahh kenalkan ini Cho Kyuhyun tunanganku" kata Siwon hyung seraya merangkulku

"M..mwo, tunangan?" Donghae hyung langsung menatapku tak percaya, dan aku menggerakkan bibirku tanpa suara 'nanti ku jelaskan'. Ia hanya mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa bertunangan?" Donghae hyung bertanya sambil menatap Siwon hyung

"Kami dijodohkan" Donghae hyung langsung melirikku. Aku hanya tersenyum kepadanya. Ia hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Oh iya bagaimana kau bisa kenal dengan Donghae, Kyu?" Siwon hyung tersenyum padaku, hhaahhh lama tak berada sedekat ini dengannya, membuat jantungku terpompa lebih kencang. Aku bisa mati muda kalau seperti ini terus. Tapi bersamaan dengan itu hatiku juga sakit, kenapa dia tak mengingatku, kenapa hanya aku, aku salah apa padamu hyung. Aku segara menundukkan kepalaku saat kurasakan mataku mulai berkaca-kaca.

Kyuhyun POV End

" Kami adalah teman lama" Donghae yang melihat keanehan kyuhyun segera menjawab pertanyaan Siwon. Sementara Kyuhyun masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau kenapa Kyu" Siwon mengangkat dagu Kyuhyun dengan telunjuknya, karena kekasihnya terus saja menundukkan kepalanya dari tadi. Dan betapa terkejutnya Siwon saat melihat pipi Kyuhyun sudah dibanjiri oleh air mata.

"Hey, kau kenapa Kyu?" Siwon sangat khawatir dengan Kyuhyun dan mengusap air mata yang dengan lancangnya mengaliri pipi menggemaskan tunangannya.

'Kenapa dia menangis? Aku kan hanya bertanya dari mana dia kenal dengan donghae?' batin Siwon, dia masih bingung dengan penyebab Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menangis

"Hyung..." Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Siwon dengan erat dan terisak di dada bidang pria tampan tersebut. 'Apa kau tidak sedikitpun ingat padaku hyung?' kata Kyuhyun dalam hati. Donghae hanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Beberapa pasang mata yang ada di sekitar situ pun ikut melihat ke arah mereka.

"Uljima enak dilihat orang" Siwon mencoba menenagkan Kyuhyun dengan mengelus rambut halus Kyuhyun dengan penuh kasih saat kemudian sudah tidak terdengar lagi isakan Kyuhyun, Siwon menundukkan wajahnya untuk dapat melihat Kyuhyun.

"ternyata dia tertidur, mukanya sangat polos saat tertidur seperti ini. Bukankah dia sangat menggemaskan Hae?" Siwon meminta persetujuan dari Donghae, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Kyuhyun yang tertidur dalam dekapannya, mungkin dia sudah lelah menangis.

"Iya dia memang sangat menggemaskan"jawab Donghae "dan wajah menggemasakan itulah yang membuaatnya menderita beberapa tahun ini" sambungnya pelan dan menatap kyuhyun dengan wajah sedih.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami pulang dulu Hae. Oh iya, bukannya kau punya janji untuk menjemput Enhyuk?"

"Astaga aku sampai lupa, aishh bisa-bisa aku tidak dikasi jatah selama seminggu." Donghae langsung lari dengan terburu-buru. Ia sampai menabrak beberapa orang yang dilaluinya. Siwon hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan sahabatnya.

Siwon mulai bangkit dari duduknya sambil menggendong Kyuhyun ala bridal style, dalam perjalan menuju parkiran, banyak sekali yang melihat adegan tersebut, siwon dapat mendengar beberapa orang yang membicarakannya.

"Aigo, Siwon oppa romantis sekali, huhh aku iri dengan mahasiswa baru itu." Siwon hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan seorang wanita yang sedang berbicara dengan temannya. Itu hanya satu dari sekian banyaknya bisik-bisik tentang dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Tapi ada juga yang membuat hati siwon panas. Beberapa namja yang menatap kearah mereka, ah ani tepatnya menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan 'lapar'. Dan namja-namja tersebut langsung pergi dari situ setelah dihadiahi deatgler gratis dari Siwon.

'haahhh kau memang sangat menggoda Kyu.' Siwon menghela nafas dan bergumam dalam hati.

Siwon POV

Saat ini aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang keapartemen bersama dengan tunanganku Cho Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur pulas di sampingku. Berbicara tentang Cho Kyuhyun, aku juga tidak tau kenapa dia bisa secepat ini merebut hatiku. Selama ini setauku aku belum pernah merasakan hal seperti ini pada seseorang. Aku merasa seperti sudah mengenalnya sangat lama, tapi bagaimana mungkin, kami saja baru bertemu kemarin.

Ahh ada satu hal lagi, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja, tapi terkadang aku merasa setiap dia menatapku, tersirat tatapan terluka dari matanya. Ditambah lagi tadi dia tiba-tiba menangis tanpa sebab, hatiku sakit melihatnya seperti itu. Semua ini membuat tanda tanya besar di kepalaku. Lebih baik ku tanyakan nanti saja.

Kupandangi wajah damai kyuhyun yang masih tertidur di atas ranjang. Saat ini aku sedang duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang. Kubelai rambut halusnya lalu mengelus pipinya.

"nngghhh" kulihat Kyuhyun mulai menggeliat , sepertinya dia akan terbangun. Dan benar saja, dia mulai membuka mata, mengerjapkannya dengan imut beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk kemata indahnya. Aku hanya menatapnya sambil tersenyum, entahlah melihatnya selalu membuatku ingin mulai mendudukkan dirinya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya sampai pandangan mata kami bertemu.

"Hyunggggg" rengeknya sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya kearahku. Akupun segera memeluknya, melingkarkan tanganku di pinggangnya dan tangannya melingkar di leherku, kepalanya bersandar di pundakku. Aigo sifat manjanya kembali lagi, tapi aku suka dia seperti ini. Aku mulai menghirup aroma vanila yang keluar dari tubuhnya. 'Nyaman' kata itulah yang dapat menggambarkan perasaanku saat ini. Kami terdiam beberapa saat dengan posisi seperti ini, sampai ku rasakan Kyuhyun menggerakkan tubuhnya dan duduk di pangkuanku dan kedua kakinya melingkar di pinggangku

"Hyung" dia menatapku dengan wajah yang masih mengantuk karena baru bangun tidur.

"Hmmm" aku hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman pelan seraya menatap matanya lekat.

"Poppo..." ucapnya dengan wajah polos sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Aku hanya tersenyum dan langsung menyambar bibir merahnya yang menggoda. Aku mulai menghisap bibir bawahnya dan dia menggigit kecil bibir atasku. Aku menjilat bibirnya dan dia langsung membuka mulutnya. Lidahnya mendorong lidahku, dan lidah kami pun berperang di dalam mulutku. Dia mendominasi ciuman kami. ahh ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Aku langsung mendorong lidahnya. Dan berhasi, Kumain lidahku didalam rongga mulutnya,sering kali air liur kami keluar di sela-sela bibirnya. Ia hanya meremas rambutku. Ahh ini membuatku semakin bernafsu. Tanganku mulai bergerak ke bawah, kuremas butt kenyalnya yang dari tadi menggesek pahaku.

"Hmmmpppph…eeeummm..hyu...nggghhh" desahnya tertahan yang terdengar sangat merdu ditelingaku. Aku semakin menarik dirinya hingga tidak ada lagi jarak di antara kami.

Kyuhyun mulai menggeliat, hingga bagian bawah tubuh kami saling bergesekan, dan aku menekan buttnya, agar penis kami semakin bergesekan. Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan bibir kami dan dia mulai mendesah.

"ahhhh hhhnnn ini nik..mat hyung" dia mendesah dengan mata terpejam dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Melihat ekspresinya itu membuat penisku semakin menegang.

Kualihkan ciumanku ke dagunya kemudian turun kelehernya, kuhisap kuat lehernya.

"Aakkkhhhh hyung, pelan-pelan. Kau ini seperti vampir yang tidak meminum darah selama berhari-hari saja." Dia menjauhkan lehernya dari bibirku

" Mianhae Kyu, salahkan saja tubuhmu yang begitu menggoda"

Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar jawabanku. Dengan cepat ku lepas kaos yang di pakainya dan dia pun melakukan hal yang sama padaku. Tanba basa-basi kudorong tubuhnya hingga ia terlentang di ranjang, ku tindih tubuhnya, dan kyuhyun langsung melingkarkan kakinya di pinggangku. Ku angkat sedikit tubuhnya agar membuatku dengan mudah menciumi dada dan perutnya.

Dapat kurasakan tangan Kyuhyun yang sedang menjelajahi dada bidangku dan turun ke bawah mengusap abs yang dengan susah payah ku buat selama ini. Tanganya terus turun ke bawah dan meremas penisku yang sudah sangat tegang. Ahh bagian bawah tubuhku semakin sesak dan ini juga sakit. Tangan ku mulai turun ke bawah melepas zipper celana kyuhyun, setelah itu aku pun ikut melapaskan celanaku dibantu dengan dorongan kaki Kyuhyun. Saat ini kami sama-sama full naked,. Ku telusuri seluruh tubuhnya dari atas sampai bawah dengan pandangan seduktif. Terima kasih tuhan, karena kau telah mengirimkan salah satu malikat cantikmu untuk ku.

"Hyung jangan melihatku seperti itu"Kyuhyun mulai merengerek manja karena malu aku memandangi tubuhnya.

"Kau terlalu indah Baby." Ucap ku dan memberika senyuman tulus untuknya. Ia hanya tersipu malu. Dengan tiba-tiba ia menggeser tubuhku lalu menukar pisisi kami, dan sekarang dia yang berada di atas.

Siwon POV End

Kyuhyun duduk di atas perut Siwon, ia meerendahkan tubuhnya dan menyambar bibir Siwon, mengulum bibir tunangannya dengan ganas. Siwon pun membalas ciuman Kyuhyun dengan tak kalah ganas, menyusupkan lidahnya masuk ke mulut Kyuhyun dan mengeksplor rongga mulut kekasihnya.

Tangan Siwon menggenggam penis mungil Kyuhyun, mengurut dan meremasnya. Kyuhyun yang kenikmatan, mulai menggerakkan badannya sehingga buttnya menggesek perut Siwon. Kyuhyun melepaskan ciuman panas mereka, kemudian secara perlahan ia turun ke bawah mensejajarkan mukanya dengan penis Siwon yang sudah sangat on. Kyuhyun meremas penis Siwon dan mengurutnya secara perlahan, membuat Siwon mengerang karna tidak tahan.

" nggghhhhh Baby, jangan menggodaku" Kyuhyun tersenyum senang karna dapat membalas perlakuan Siwon padanya. Kyuhyun pun mulai mengulum penis Siwon dan menghisapnya dengan kuat.

"akkkhhhhh, Baby berbaliklah aku juga ingin mencicipimu." Kyuhyun yang mengerti akan maksud Siwon langsung membalikkan badannya, dan sekarang meraka sudah membentuk posisi 69. Siwon mulai menghisap penis Kyuhyun dengan ganas, tangannya pun ikut meremas butt putih mulus Kyuhyun. Mereka terus saling menghisap, sampai terdengar suara Kyuhyun.

"Ooouuhh… Hyung , I'm coming." Kyuhyun pun mencapai klimaks pertamanya dan menumpahkan spermanya di mulut Siwon. Siwon menelan sabagian sperma Kyuhyun, dan sisanya dia oleskan di lubang Kyuhyun. Dimasukkannya secara perlahan jari telunjuknya di lubang Kyuhyun dan menggerakkannya keluar masuk dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Ahhh.. ah...ah..ah" Desah Kyuhyun. Siwon kembali menambahkan 2 jarinya.

"AAKKHHH, sakit hyung" pekik kyuhyun.

"Mianhae baby. Percayalah ini tidak akan lama." Siwon terus menggerakkan ketiga jarinya keluar masuk di lubang Kyuhyun.

" Ngghhhhh, Disitu hyung." Desah Kyuhyun saat Siwon berhasil menemukan prostatnya.

Siwon langsung menarik keluar ketiga jarinya dari lubang Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa berhenti hyung?"

"Aku sudah tidak tahan Baby." Siwon pun langsung membalik tubuh Kyuhyun hingga terlentang di ranjang. Dilebarkannya kedua paha Kyuhyun. Siwon mulai menggesek penis tegangnya di depan lubang Kyuhyun.

"Hyung palli, jangan menggodaku." Siwon mengangkat sedikit Pinggul Kyuhyun untuk mempermudah penetrasi.

"AAKKKHHHH..." Kyuhyun kembali berteriak saat Siwon memasukinya dengan sekali hentakan. Dapat dilihat air mata yang mengalir di pelipisnya.

Siwon menjilati air mata Kyuhyun yang berjatuhan. Ia juga tidak bergerak. Menunggu lubang Kyuhyun beradaptasi dengan penisnya. Siwon kembali mencium Kyuhyun, sehingga Kyuhyun dapat melupakan rasa sakitnya.

Dengan perlahan Siwon mulai bergerak.

"Ahhh...ngghhh...nnghh" Kyuhyun mulai mendesah nikmat, tangannya mulai meraba dada bidang Siwon.

"ngh… ssshh… faster ..hyu..ng… erhh.." desahan kyuhyun semakin menggila seiring dengan gerakan maju mundur Siwon yang berada di atasnya.

"oohh… ssshh…kau sangat sempit baby...ahhhh"

"Aaaahh… nghh… oohh…" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan cairannya dan mengenai perut sixpack Siwon.

Siwon kembali mempercepat genjotannya pada lubang Kyuhyun,

"aaahh.. sshh..wonnie .. aaahh… ngsshhh… oohh…ppaallliii" Kyuhyun kembali mendesah keenakan. Mereka terus bergerak liar, hingga membuat ranjang mereka berdecit.

"argh.. sshh… ngghhh…" desah Siwon saat ia merasa sesuatu akan keluar.

"AKKHHH" Desah Siwon mengeluarkan cairannya di lubang hangat Kyuhyun.

"Nghhh...ohhh" Kyuhyun pun menyusul Siwon.

Siwon menukar posisi mereka hingga Kyuhyun yang berada di atas. Ia mengecupi seluruh wajah Kyuhyun.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kyuhyun pun tertidur di atas tubuh Siwon. Siwon menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua, kemudian menyusul Kyuhyun ke alam mimpi.

TBC...

Hai, aku udah update chapter 3nya. Mudah-mudahan chapter ini tidak mengecewakan.

Maaf yah kalau ncnya gak menarik. Kalau ada yang gak suka nc aku juga minta maaf.

Makasih buat semua yang udah baca dan review. Aku gak nyangka responnya bakalan kayak gini. Kalau begitu sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya.


	4. Chapter 4

My Love Is You

Pairing : WONKYU (YAOI)

Rated : M

Summary : "Apa yang akan dilakukan siwon saat mendapati seorang namja tak dikenal berada di apartemennya dan mengaku sebagai tunangannya"

Happy reading

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah, terlihat sepasang pemuda yang masih terlelap di atas ranjang king size mereka.

"Eengghh..." lenguh namja bernama Kyuhyun yang saat ini berada di dalam dekapan tunangannya. Kyuhyun mulai membuka matanya, dan di depannya langsung terpampang jelas wajah tampan Choi Siwon. Diperhatikannya wajah tampan Siwon yang masih tertidur pulas. Dia sungguh menyesal sempat menyakiti hati namja di depannya. Bagaimana bisa dulu dia mengabaikan namja setampan Choi Siwon.

"Dia sangat mirip denganmu hyung" Gumamnya pelan,sambil menelusuri wajah Siwon dengan jemarinya.

"Dia selalu menanyakanmu hyung,dia merindukanmu Kumohon kembalilah." Mata Kyuhyun mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia tidak dapat menahan rasa perih di hatinya bila mengingat masa lalunya dengan Siwon. Dan sekarang namja itu melupakannya.

"Apa wajahku setampan itu Baby?" Kyuhyun tersentak saat suara Siwon menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

"Eh? Kapan kau bangun hyung?"

"Baru saja." Ujarnya sembari mengelus pipi Kyuhyun, memperhatikan wajah tunangannya.

"kau menangis ?" Siwon menatap khawatir pada Kyuhyun saat melihat matanya memerah. Kyuhyun segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari Siwon, dan dengan cepat mengusap matanya.

"Ah i.. aku menguap hyung jadi air mataku keluar sedikit. Hehehe"Kyuhyun mencoba memaksakan senyumnya pada Siwon agar pemuda itu tidak curiga dan bertanya macam-macam. Tapi Siwon menyadari itu. Siwon semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Kalau kau punya masalah, aku siap jadi pendengar untukmu. Jangan kau pendam sendiri, karena mulai sekarang kau adalah tanggung jawabku Baby" ucapnya sambil mengelus rambut Kyuhyun sayang. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sudah ingin menangis saat itu, tapi ia menahannya.

'Tidak hyung, kau tidak akan percaya padaku jika ku ceritakan sekarang. Aku juga tidak mau kau sakit lagi Hyung' Lirih Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Aku baik-baik saja hyung, aku hanya merindukan eomma" Dusta Kyuhyun kemudian memberikan senyum semanis mungkin pada Siwon.

"Kau ini manja sekali, aku saja yang sudah seminggu tidak bertemu eommaku biasa saja." Siwon sedikit menggoda Kyuhyun untuk menghiburnya.

"Yaak.. jangan samakan aku denganmu hyung." Dan kelihatanya berhasil, Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

CUP...

Siwon mengecup lembut bibir Kyuhyun. Kecupannya berpindah ke pipi cubby Kyuhyun. Mengecupnya beberapa kali sampai dirasa pipi itu merona. Siwon tersenyum.

" Morning Kiss Baby "

Kyuhyun hanya menatap Siwon dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Kyuhyun merasa bahagia karena Siwon memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik, padahal dulu dia sudah menyakiti Siwon begitu dalam –menurutnya-. Walaupun sekarang Siwon tidak ingat.

Siwon kembali menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kyuhyun. Bermula dari kecupan ringan. Saling mengecap, melumat lembut tanpa bosan. Merasakan manis bibir masing-masing. Hanya suara kecapan dari bibir mereka berdua yang memenuhi kamar tersebut. Lembut dan pelan. Merasakan dengan penuh kehangatan. Bukan ciuman dari nafsu tapi dari rasa cinta yang teramat besar. Mereka mengakhiri ciuman mesra itu dengan saling melempar senyum.

"Saranghae baby"

" Nado saranghae hyung"

.

.

.

.

Seoul National University

saat ini Kyuhyun dan Donghae sedang duduk di bangku taman yang ada di universitas seoul. Dia tiba-tiba saja di tarik oleh Donghae saat keluar dari kelasnya.

" Jadi Kyu aku butuh penjelasanmu sekarang. Sebenarnya apa rencanamu? " Donghae langsung bertanya sambil menatap Kyuhyun yang duduk di samping kirinya.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran bangku taman kemudia menghela nafas. " Kurasa sudah waktunya aku masuk lagi ke hidupnya hyung, dia tidak akan mengingatku jika aku terus bersembunyi. " Donghae hanya diam menatap Kyuhyun menunggu pemuda manis itu melanjutkan ceritanya.

" Mengenai aku berpura-pura menjadi tunangannya, itu semua rencana jae eomma (ibu Siwon). Katanya dengan begitu aku bisa langsung dekat dengannya tanpa perlu bersusah payah. Bahkan sekarang aku tinggal di apartemen Siwon Hyung." Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar,

" Awalnya aku takut reaksi Siwon hyung akan sama saat dia melihatku di rumah sakit dulu. Tapi sepertinya dia sudah lupa kejadian itu, dia sama sekali tidak mengenaliku saat aku datang ke apartemennya dan mengaku sebagai tunangannya."

"Ckck ingatan anak itu memang buruk. " ucap Donghae dengan nada bercanda.

" Hmm ku rasa juga begitu. " Kyuhyun menolehkan wajah kearah Donghae sambil tersenyum.

" Oh ya Kyu, sudah berapa lama kau tinggal dengan Siwon?. " Tanya Donghae

" Hari ini baru hari ke tiga Hyung. " Jawab Kyuhyun

" Benarkah?. Kekeke Sepertinya Siwon memang sudah terikat denganmu Kyu. Dia begitu cepat terpikat padamu, seperti dulu." Donghae terkekeh sambil mengingat masa SMAnya bersama Siwon. Sahabatnya itu untuk pertama kalinya jatuh cinta pada namja cantik yang menjadi siswa baru di sekolahnya.

Kyuhyun hanya diam mendengar ucapan Donghae. Andai saja dulu dia tidak menjadi seorang pengecut, mungkin saja Siwon tidak akan melupakannya. Dan sekarang dia bisa hidup bahagia dengan keluarga kecilnya. Tapi itu semua sudah berlalu, sekarang dia akan berusaha untuk mempersatukan kembali keluarga kecilnya.

Drrttt...drrttt...drrttt...

Getaran ponselnya menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya. Kyuhyun menatap layar ponselnya. 'Eomma' batin Kyuhyun, ia pun mengangkat telfon dari eommanya.

" Yeoboseo"

"..." Tiba-tiba raut wajah Kyuhyun berubah penuh kekhawatiran begitu menerima telefon dari eommanya. Dia segera berdiri dari tempatnya dengan terburu-buru, tapi sebelum ia melangkah, tangannya ditahan oleh Donghae.

" Ada apa Kyu ? " Tanyanya pada Kyuhyun. Dia bingung melihat perubahan Kyuhyun.

" Aku harus pulang Hyung, Suho sakit. ah dan satu lagi jangan beritahu dulu tentang Suho pada Siwon Hyung. " jawab Kyuhyun. Kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari Donghae dan pergi dari tempat itu. Donghae hanya memandang punggung Kyuhyun yang mulai menjauh dengan pandangan prihatin.

" Kasian anak itu." Donghae hanya menghela nafas kemudian ikut beranjak dari sana.

.

.

.

.

" Sebenarnya Babykyu kemana sih ? " Siwon menghela nafas berat. Dia sudah keliling kampus mencari Kyuhyun tapi anak itu seperti hilang di telan bumi, handphonenya pun tidak aktif. Tidak jauh di depan Siwon terlihat Donghae yang berjalan ke arahnya sambil menunduk memainkan handphonenya.

" Donghae-ya " Siwon berlari kecil menghampiri Donghae. Donghae mendongak memandang orang yang memanggilnya.

" Eh? Siwon-ah. Wae?" tanya Donghae saat melihat Siwon yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan wajah khawatir.

" Donghae-ya kau melihat Kyuhyun?" bukannya menjawab, Siwon malah balik bertanya.

" Tadi dia pulang, katanya anaknya sakit." Jawab Donghae seadanya lalu kembali mengotak atik handphonenya. Siwon kaget dengan jawaban Donghae.

" Anak? Kyuhyun punya anak?" Siwon menatap tidak percaya pada Donghae. Donghae yang baru sadar akan ucapannya segera mengangkat wajahnya. Dalam hati Ia merutuki mulutnya yang tidak bisa menjaga rahasia.

" Ah emm maksudku a..adiknya sakit. I..iya adiknya" Donghae tergagap menjawab pertanyaan Siwon. Dia berharap semoga saja Siwon bercaya padanya.

" Aishh kau ini. Mana mungkin babyKyuku punya anak dia kan masih muda dan tubuhnya juga masih langsing." Siwon menoyor kepala sahabatnya yang hampir saja membuatnya jantungan.

" Hehehe iya." Donghae hanya nyengir. Dia sangat bersyukur Siwon percaya begitu saja padanya kalau tidak, dia tidak tau akan jadi apa dirinya setelah di amuk setan cantik a.k.a Cho Kyuhyun.

" Hae-ya kau tau dimana..." Siwon ingin bertanya lagi tapi Donghae sudah memotongnya.

" Changkamman Siwon-ahh" Donghae menempelkan handphonenya ke telinganya pertanda ada yang menelfonnya.

" Yeoboseo chagiya"

" Ah ne aku segera ke sana " Donghae kembali menatap Siwon setelah menutup telephonenya.

" Siwon-ahh aku pergi dulu ya, Hyukkie sudah menungguku " Donghae langsung kabur dari sana sebelum Siwon bertanya yang macam-macam lagi kepadanya. Dia sangat berterima kasih pada kekasihnya yang menelfon disaat yang tepat.

" Tapi..yakk ..Hae-ya. "teriak Siwon saat melihat Donghae pergi dengan terburu-buru.

"Aishh anak itu, aku kan ingin bertanya dimana rumah orang tua Kyuhyun" Siwon berdecak kesal dengan kedua tangan berada di pinggangnya. Beberapa saat kemudian dia langsung lesuh

" Huhh kalau begitu lebih baik menunggu BabyKyu di apartemen saja " Siwon berjalan gontai ke arah parkiran.

.

.

.

.

Ceklek. Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar Suho.

" Bagaimana keadaan Suho eomma ?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah Khawatir pada Heechul yang duduk di sisi kiri ranjang Suho. Nafasnya masih terengah-engah, sepertinya dia habis berlari. Di hampirinya namja mungil yang terbaring di ranjangnya dan duduk di sisi kanannya.

" Dia baru saja minum obat dan setelahnya dia tertidur. Tadi pagi demamnya sangat tinggi,dan dia terus menangis mencarimu. " jawab Heechul. Kyuhyun ikut berbaring di samping anaknya. Dipandanginya wajah Suho yang sangat mirip dengan appanya. Matanya agak membengkak, mungkin karna terlalu lama menangis.

" Istirahatlah Kyunni, eomma keluar dulu." Heechul mengecup kening cucu dan putranya kemudian keluar kamar.

Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Suho." Sabarlah Baby boy mommy pasti akan membawa daddy pulang." Bisik Kyuhyun pada Suho yang masih tertidur, kemudian dia pun ikut memejamkan matanya.

TBC...

Ahh akhirnya selesai juga chapter 4-nya. Mianhe updatenya lama dan pendek, banyak halangan soalnya. Tapi aku bakalan usahain chapter berikutnya bakalan cepet. Semoga ceritanya gak membosankan.

Makasih buat semua yang udah review, follow and favorite cerita ini. Maaf gak bisa bales satu-satu. Tetap review yah supaya saya lebih semangat nulisnya.

Bye-bye ^~^


End file.
